The present invention relates to golf club bags, and more particularly to golf bags having integrated support legs which extend to support the bag.
There are many types of golf bags which have been devised to assist the golf player in organizing and containing the player's golf clubs and accessories. Minimizing the weight of the golf bag is especially important to players which carry the golf bag during play instead of using a golf cart to transport the bag during play. Another desirable feature is to provide the bag with legs which extend to support the bag while the player is making a shot on the course.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a golf bag which is lightweight and suitable for carry use while at the same time incorporating an integrated set of support legs which form a stand for the bag when put down by the player.